


First Orgasm

by lionessvalenti



Category: Easy A (2010)
Genre: F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Sexual Fantasy, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olive uses the vibrator Brandon got her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Orgasm

Olive stared at the vibrator Brandon had gotten her.

Sure, she knew all about her reproductive organs. She'd taken sex ed, and then filled in the gaps in the public school system's abstinence-only curriculum with her own research on the Internet (avoiding the weird porn sites that slipped in when trying to find legitimate, educational pages). She knew, in theory, where her clitoris was, based on several details diagrams she'd found.

But she'd never actually touched herself outside of the bathroom. It wasn't that she'd ever been a prude or anything, though Rhi had always implied it up until the last few days, it just wasn't high on her priorities. However, since she was getting so much fictional action, she thought she might as well see what the buzz was all about.

Chuckling at her pun, she turned the vibrator over in her hands. It was pretty harmless looking for something she could potentially shove up her vagina, thin, pink, and slightly curved. Was the curve supposed to do something special? Would _Brandon_ know if it was supposed to do something? Probably not.

"It can't be that hard to use," Olive said to the empty room. She twisted the end and then promptly dropped it as the vibe came to life. "Shit!" She hadn't expected it to be so loud or strong.

She leaned over to snatch it up before everyone in the house could hear it. Why the hell was it so loud? Maybe it was just something she'd have to get used to, but she couldn't stand the thought of her mother overhearing it and then coming in, wanting to talk about _her_ first vibrator.

After checking the vibrator for dog hair, Olive settled back on the bed. Expecting the sound this time, she twisted the base again and kept a hold of it. _Step one,_ she thought, and slipped the vibe into her underwear.

It wasn't bad, but not anything special. She wiggled it around down there, but it wasn't getting any better. Not worse, just... okay. Olive stuck her hand down her underwear (thinking that it might have been easier to have just taken her underwear _off_ , but laying on her bed in nothing but a tank top while she masturbated seemed... well, who was she to judge?) and tried to fit the vibe against her clit. She knew it was down there somewhere.

That was when she hit it.

"Holy... fucker-fuck!" Olive cried out, all concerns about anyone hearing her going right out the window. _That's_ what this felt like? Well, shit, no wonder people were sex addicts.

She adjusted the vibrator until she found an even _better_ spot.

Pressing her head deeper and deeper into her pillow, tangling her hair, Olive closed her eyes tight. Was she supposed to be thinking about something? Maybe she should try to have a steamy fantasy about Justin Timberlake.

Then there was Todd. Todd dressed as the Blue Devil, shirtless and... blue. Todd as a woodchuck. Todd heaving himself out of the swimming pool, in just his trunks, his hair dripping as they exchanged witty banter. Todd pulling down her panties so they wouldn't be in her way as she tried to masturbate. Then Todd just watching her.

Olive's toes curled as she pushed all her weight back onto her shoulders. For a moment, she couldn't breathe, and the just as soon as it started, it was over. But it wasn't quite over as her limbs tingled, and she could feel her vagina contracting every time she moved the vibrator just a little bit against it.

That was an orgasm. That was totally an orgasm.

Olive stared up at the ceiling. "Thank you, Brandon."

This was almost worth all the fuss.


End file.
